


Red Zinger

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Content, Wall Sex, where Jean walks in on the eruris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d blame it on the blisteringly hot stew, he decided; he’d deny everything, would pack up his bags, change his name, and flee the walls if anyone even so much as looked at him in askance about his thoughts on what Levi had or hadn’t done.</p><p>Or, in other words, Jean walks in on the eruris. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Zinger

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon!request on Tumblr: Okay they sit in the diner hall or something "Did Captain Levi just wink at the Commander?" and Jean just sits there sweating because no one of the 104th squad knows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The bread Jean was chewing on went dry in his mouth, choking in his throat as he looked furtively around the table. Clearly no one else had noticed it, that surreptitious little wink the Lance Corporal had given to the Commander – oh, dear. Except for Eren, who was tugging on Mikasa’s sleeve and pointing in their direction, scattering crumbs all over the table in his excitement.

“He probably just had dust in his eye,” Mikasa replied, blandly, stuffing another loaf of bread into Eren’s mouth, much to Sasha’s dismay.

“I saw him wink!” Eren all but shrieked, spewing bread crusts. “He did, I swear! Ask Jean, he was looking too!”

Jean quickly stuffed a spoonful of stew into his mouth, burning his tongue quite badly. He shook his head in furious denial, biting at the inside of his cheek to stifle the crimson blush that was threatening to give him away. He’d blame it on the blisteringly hot stew, he decided; he’d deny everything, would pack up his bags, change his name, and flee the walls if anyone even so much as looked at him in askance about his thoughts on what Levi had or hadn’t done.

Jean knew far too much on the subject for his own well-being, and had privately resolved to try not to think about it as much as possible.

* * *

 

It had been a bright and sunny afternoon, just a few hours ago, in fact, and Jean had been on laundry duty, folding away sheets and sorting out the tangle that the sleeves of the uniforms always seemed to get into when he wasn’t looking.

He’d been hanging up the spare cloaks to finish drying inside one of the closets, grumbling to himself as he hauled armfuls of slightly damp linen from the wicker baskets he’d placed just inside the closet to hang them on the wooden rods lining the wardrobe. He’d had to go to the very back of the frighteningly deep wardrobe – and no, Jean wasn’t afraid of the dark, he’d just had a few very unpleasant experiences as a child – to finish hanging them up, when the door had closed firmly behind him.

He hadn’t panicked. Certainly not.

Pushing against the door had proved useless, struggling against a weight that he couldn’t seem to budge. And then, voices.

“God, Erwin, just gimme your cock, already.”

Jean had frozen, stricken with fear. Muffled grunts and sloppy sucking noises had spilled in from the other side of the door. Jean was no child, recognizing the sounds for what they were, and he’d sighed quietly to himself as he slumped quietly to the floor of the wardrobe and prayed for deafness.

* * *

 

Erwin shoved Levi unceremoniously up against the wardrobe door, clicking it shut with a flick of his wrist. Levi’s cravat was undone, his shirt falling open from frantic fingers hastily slipping the buttons through. Kiss marks traced his pulse, swelling into dusky bruises already. Erwin caught Levi’s mouth in another kiss, rough, claiming, messy, teeth biting into the swell of Levi’s lower lip.

“You had a lot of things to do today, my ass,” Levi hissed as Erwin set to work on undoing Levi’s belt. The leather slipped squeaky through his fingers, and he frowned in frustration, tugging it through the loops roughly. “What about that meeting with Shadis? He’s gonna be pissed if you’re late.”

“Yes, your ass was on the list,” Erwin replied, unfazed as the belt slithered to the floor in a sleek spiral. “And there is no meeting with Shadis.” He unbuttoned, unzipped Levi’s pants, groaning as Levi’s cock spilled out into his hands, steel wrapped in silk. “No underwear today, Corporal? How naughty of you.” Pants spilled onto the floor in a puddle of white.

Levi shrugged, grinning and biting at his lip as Erwin wrapped his fingers around him, soft swift strokes that had him arching against the wardrobe door for more. “I had a lot of things to do today,” he retorted, snarky, reaching down to undo Erwin’s pants. “Mostly you.”

Another kiss, trying to steal Levi’s soul with every nip and bite and suck. Erwin’s fingers drummed their way along the swell of Levi’s hipbone, tracing over his swollen strip of skin at his left thigh, returning Levi’s soft groans with one of his own as he reached between Levi’s legs to find him soft and stretched against his fingertips.

“Oh? What’s this?” he asked, pulling back to nip at Levi’s ear, breathing in the soft scents of freshly pressed linen and Levi. He pressed one finger in, two, ease and give, stroking against Levi’s walls. Levi sighed, tilting his head to the side in surrender; Erwin seized the opportunity to kiss another bruise to the underside of Levi’s jaw.

“I like to plan ahead,” Levi murmured, his hands reaching up to thread through Erwin’s hair. “You should know that by now.” Biting a kiss into Erwin’s mouth, violent, brutal, a bolt of lust jolting through the pit of his stomach. “God, Erwin,” he hissed as Erwin rubbed his fingers against his prostate, firmly, lovelily, deliciously. “Just gimme your cock, already.”

Erwin complied, delightedly, vigorously, stroking himself a few times, long, firm lines from the root to the tip, before nudging Levi’s legs apart. He pressed in, slowly, carefully, steadying himself on his forearms against the wardrobe door, biting his lip as slick velvet heat embraced him, swallowing neatly around him, familiar.

He sighed, rolling his hips gently, as he settled himself into Levi. Levi, impatient, tightened his hold in Erwin’s hair, tugging at golden strands, fingernails scraping along Erwin’s scalp.

“I don’t have all day,” he hissed, sucking a bruise of his own into Erwin’s jaw. “I’ve got other things to do, you know.”

"Do you, now?" Erwin ground into him, wincing in sympathy and smiling fondly as Levi’s head fell back against the wardrobe door with a rather audible thump. Again. Levi’s mouth fell open, eyes closing, a breathless plea for more.

His pace built, slowly, steadily, a heartbeat gaining speed, and Levi’s whimpers turned into moans turned into cries of desperation that Erwin swallowed with kisses that left Levi sobbing for air.

A particular delicious roll of his hips had Levi all but screaming, the wardrobe door quivering violently on its hinges. Erwin reached down, his hand cupping the underside of Levi’s thigh, and Levi lifted his legs up obligingly, hooking his knees over the creases of Erwin's elbows. Levi whined, keening high in his throat, at every thrust, warmth swelling into heat burning into an inferno in the pit of his stomach.

“Go on. Touch yourself,” Erwin murmured, his lips feathering over damp hair. Levi, obliging, quivering, wrapped his free hand around himself, stroking quickly, desperate tugs to aching, rosy flesh that smeared pearly fluid back into his skin.

Undone, Levi tugged Erwin down for a kiss, sobbing pleas and praises and curses into his mouth as he came, rough spurts of silver to decorate the fronts of their shirts and his palm. Erwin groaned roughly, biting down harsh on Levi’s neck, tasting blood against his tongue as Levi worked him through his orgasm, pulsing, clinging, spilling fire.

Levi sighed softly, lips still trembling as he stroked his hands through Erwin's hair, fingers threading through the damp strands. Erwin pulled back, pressing a soft kiss of apology to the corner of Levi’s mouth as he surveyed the damage that had been done. The marks on Levi’s neck wouldn’t fade quickly, and a few were too high up to cover with a collar or a cravat. Letting Levi’s legs down, he pressed a thumb gently, almost regretfully, against the bleeding crescent at the junction of Levi’s neck and shoulder. “Sorry.”

Levi shrugged nonchalantly, trying to still the trembling in his thighs long enough to bend down and pick up his pants and belt. “You’ll make it up to me in due time, I’m sure,” he replied, smiling up at the underside of Erwin’s jaw, littered with the lingering vestiges of his love.

* * *

 

A good while had passed since they’d left, laughing, boots scuffing against the stone floor, and Jean finally managed to creep out of the closet. Taking a furtive look around, and hiding himself underneath one of the still damp cloaks, he’d scurried off, trying to ignore the small splotch of white against the closet door as he’d shut it.

* * *

 

“He was totally winking at him,” Eren grumbled through yet another mouthful of bread. “Wasn’t he, Jean?”

In a daze, his face crimson from the reminiscences, Jean shoved another spoonful of stew into his mouth, singeing his taste buds. He wouldn’t be able to eat properly for a week.


End file.
